A Change
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Maybe a change would be nice. It's good to try every once and a while.


**Entry for 'All or Nothing! Right?' from 'forgive-forget-princess'. I'm doing for fun, not cause I want to get really well known or anything (I already hit that a while ago...in my old ways)**

**The story is 1,317 words without Author note.**

**Ah, it feels good to write in first person again (no POV changes) I've been writing in third person for so long, it feels like forever since I wrote in first person. Anyways, have fun reading this one ^^ It was actually sort of random ^^;**

**I also bet a lot of ideas like this one have already been made, so it'll probably sound like a repeat (the contest doesn't want violence, dang it. xD)**

**I tried to keep it as sweet as possible.  
**

**of course I don't own Shugo Chara (ya need to say that every once in a while. Just sound a misunderstanding doesn't happen.)**

**Reviews are nice ^^**

**...  
**

F E E L I T. H E A R I T. C A N Y O U?

Start life with a stop. Live life with an end. Speed up when you S L O W D O W N.

Write your story with art in a way you will never imagine.

...

Start.

Stop.

Begin.

End.

Live.

Die.

Love.

Hate.

How bout a change?

...

If you were to ever ask me whether I, in any way, liked him, I would answer with an 'Absolutely Not.'

But if you were to ever ask me if he was my friend, I would look down and then answer with a 'Sort of.'

I wouldn't lie in this case. I didn't like him, but he was a friend. And, in a way, he was one of my most dearest. How this seemed to work, I have no clue, but it was that way.

We were complete opposites. Now, before answer with the regular fan girl response of 'Opposites attract!' I will say this one thing.

That only happens with magnets.

No, I am not kidding. I mean it. You never see a fork and a spoon gliding towards each other, do you? Forks and spoons do count as opposites...right?

How bout a different example?

Do you see black and white moving towards each other? Wait...black and white look good together anyways!

Um... really, I guess I have nothing to back up my theory.

But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you understand that me and Nagihiko don't attract each other.

Whenever I start, he stops.

Whenever he begins, I end.

I'm light, he's dark

He's moon, I'm sun.

That is how we live.

"-an."

wait what?

"-Chan."

wait, wasn't I in the royal garden?

"-ma-Chan."

huh? That voice sounds familiar.

"Rima-Chan!"

I started awake. I guess all of that was in my head. Nagihiko was snapping his fingers in my face, Yaya was drawing on my face, while Amu and Tadase were having another 'Moment'.

"YAYA!" I screamed.

She giggled and ran off as I chased after her. This went on for about five seconds until I became tired. Nagihiko held out a face cloth towards me as I took it.

"Thanks." I said as I wiped my face.

He just smiled as I gave it back.

"Awww, but you was doing so well on Rima-Tan's face!" Whined Yaya.

I glared at her.

"Do It again, and I kill you in your sleep."

"Eep!"

Right at that moment, sparkles and hearts seemed to escape from Amu and Tadase in their 'Moment'. So, being the awesomely kind friends we are, we decided to tease them.

"What's this love dovey aurora Yaya senses?"

I rolled my eyes. "Good job, Amu. You can finally get a boyfriend!"

"Hey!" she yelled at me as I chuckled.

Nagihiko clasped a hand on Tadase'ss back. "Nice score man."

Tadase ended up blushing.

What type of men blush on their face? I mean, sure, some blush on their neck and ears and other places, but girls are the ones that blush on their faces. Then again, I'm not the person who likes Tadase, am I?

I sighed.

"It's about time we got going, isn't it?"

The others agreed and we walked out together. We all walked home together. Tadase was usually the first person to leave out group, seeming as his house was the closest to the school. Then Amu would soon follow after, as well as Yaya. I usually walked with Nagihiko until I would come upon my house and Nagihiko would walk the rest of the way. I guess you could say that this is how I came to think of Nagihiko as a friend. Also the fact that I could finally walk home (almost) by myself.

Yaya jumped around as the rest of us talked.

"Hey, Rima, did you see the new episode of Toradora? It was so dramatic!" Amu said with eye's shining.

"There's a new episode? No way! Are there any Taiga and Ryuuji moments?"

"Yeah! There were so many in this episode!"

"Episode 19 right? They we're getting ready for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah! Taiga finally realizes she needs Ryuuji!"

"Oh my gosh! No way!"

"You two sound like girls." Nagihiko said with a blank expression.

"That's cause we are, captain obvious." I said glaring at him.

He put his hands up, "Alright, alright, you caught me. You guys are girls."

Amu giggled a bit. I turned to her with my eyebrow raised.

"He said you _guys _are girls." She said releasing all her built up laughter. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah, this is my turn off, see you guys later." Exclaimed Tadase as he turned of the main rode.

"Well, it's just us four now. Too bad, Amu could had some moments with him." I said glancing at Amu.

Her face went completely red, now I know why ikuto calls her 'His little Strawberry'. "Sh-Shut up!"

I just grinned at her.

"Hey, Amu-chi, wasn't your road back there?" Asked Yaya.

"O-oh! Your right! See ya guys later!" yelled Amu as she ran off.

"Yay! Now Its just Rima-tan, Nagi-kun, and Yaya!"

I gave her a glare.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about earlier, Yaya." I hissed.

"Ahhh! Rima-tan is scary!"

"You better be scared."

She looked from side to side as Nagihiko sweet dropped. "ah, look! This Yaya's rode! Later!"

And she took off, leaving us in an unbearable silence. At first it was fine. But then it started to get tense and more awkward. I couldn't take it anymore.

"So..." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"What is it Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked, turning towards me with one of his sloppy grins.

"Nothing really. The silence was just really getting to me."

He chuckled lightly.

"I see."

And there was that silence again.

"Hey, Rima-Chan, there's been something bugging me for a while now." He said, breaking the silence.

"What do ya want?"

"Am I a friend to you?"

I stopped for a second.

_If you were to ever ask me if he was a friend I'd look down and then answer with 'Sort of.'_

I looked at hi m for a few seconds.

I then looked down. "Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of? That you can't fully admit to yourself that I am a friend?"

I looked up, ready to slap the damn boy, when I saw that sloppy grin of his. He was joking. He was in relief. We continued walking in a silence that wasn't so awkward as before.

Maybe I should become good friends with him. See what he's like.

Maybe a change would be good.


End file.
